Fates Twisted Ways
by SmartySkittlePants
Summary: Sasuke needs to find a way out of arranged marriage, especially since his two number one fan girls are his parents choice. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's RasenganPunkRocker! So I've been reading a lot of SasuHina fics and some struck my inspiration fountain (I'm weird I know), so to who ever reads this, please enjoy!**

**PERMANENT DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Naruto, just borrowing Kishimoto's characters.**

**A/N: This is in an AU where the whole Naruto gang are at their shippuden stage, so this takes place in High School and Tsunade is the principal.**

**Chapter 1: New School Year**

"Hinata-chan, please get up it's nearly time for school!" Neji awoke his cousin from outside her room door.

Hinata groaned from her bed and then with a huff she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she got up lazily and started to get ready for school.

As soon as she was done, she went down to the kitchen for some breakfast and noticed her mother setting down bowls of rice for Neji and her younger sister Hanabi.

"Oh, Hinata, I was just about to call you down for breakfast, are you excited about your first day of school?" Hinata's mother asked as she set down Hinata's own bowl.

"U-Uhm…yes mother, I a-am." Hinata's trademark stutter present in her sentence.

"Don't worry Hinata, if anyone makes your first day hell, I'll make them pay." Neji said as he scarfed down his rice.

Hinata just smiled at him with a slight pink tint visible on her cheeks.

"Hinata-nee chan, you're doing it again." Hanabi teased as she finished her tea.

This made Hinata blush more and her mother lightly reprimanded Hanabi for teasing her sister.

The Hyuuga's waved goodbye to their mother and aunt and walked to school, Neji could drive them to school but the Hyuuga's were a modest family all thanks to their uncle Hizashi's and father Hiashi's stoicness and humble manners and teachings.

However somewhere on the other side of town a boy had a different awakening…

.

.

"Sasuke, get up and get up NOW, I won't bother to call you again!" Sasuke's brother Itachi had shaken him up.

Sasuke groaned and sat up, glaring fiercely at the older Uchiha, however Itachi just smirked and walked out of the room.

To be honest Sasuke didn't care or feel for school, he always comes in at the top of his class and didn't want to see the face of that dobe Naruto or his fan girls including Sakura and Ino.

He sighed as he got ready for school, he took a long shower and then got dressed, however Itachi yelled at him for taking too long so he just grabbed some toast and went to school on his Kawasaki Ninja 600cc, after all it was his MOST modest superbike and Sasuke didn't like to brag.

He rode to school, awaiting the hell ahead and the swooning fan girls; he quickly shook his head at the fact and soon arrived at school.

He took off his biker helmet and was greeted by Uzumaki Naruto's face, not a very pleasant sight for Sasuke especially so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto grinned, Sasuke just glared at him.

"Hn." Was all he needed to say to get Naruto annoyed.

"Hey, quit acting like some emo freak but wait, that's what you are baka!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who just looked disgusted by Naruto's loudmouth tone.

"Ah I knew it would be you who's voice is as loud as the school bell, Uzumaki." Neji grinned as he came up towards them with Hinata.

Naruto's attention was turned to Neji and then very briefly at Hinata which made her blush and grip her school bag a little tighter.

"Hey Neji and Hinata, good morning to you both." He saluted and grinned.

"Morning." Neji smiled slightly at them both.

"M-morning N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-san." She said and blushed lightly for Naruto but said Sasuke's name with indifference.

Sasuke noticed and frowned, what the hell, he thought?

"Hinata!" Tenten called out to her friend and was followed by Ino and Sakura.

Both Hyuuga's blushed at the time, Hinata because of the embarrassment and Neji because he had a crush on Tenten.

They all three glomped Hinata who felt like the wind got knocked right out of her and struggled for breath but nevertheless appreciated the glomp.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura greeted as they had finished glomping Hinata, Sasuke just nodded slightly.

Suddenly as Naruto was about to interfere when everyone heard the bell ring and went inside to be given their new classes and their timetables.

Senior year, class one: Ino, Juugo, Karin, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Tobi, Haku, Suigetsu and Kin.

Senior year, class two: Sakura, Choji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kisame, Hinata, Sai, and Jun.

They were assigned homeroom teachers; Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei.

Classroom one: Anko-sensei.

Classroom two: Kakashi-sensei.

"Now class, today we won't be doing much but getting the feel of the classrooms and to practice finding your way to classes, each class has a room number which is stated on every door in this building, if you are late for more than three times without a valid excuse you will not be attending the lesson but be standing outside." Kakashi explained as he stood in front of freshman class two.

Naruto raised his hand and Kakashi let him speak.

"Sensei, what if we were you know…in the bathroom, would it be okay to be late for more than three times?" Naruto blushed out of his embarrassing incident with the toilet in middle school.

Some kids laughed, others didn't catch the joke and some kept a stern face (Sasuke and Gaara).

"Then yes Naruto but only once." Kakashi sighed. "As you know you all have most of the same classes except for two classes; Art and Literature and your language classes, with that said enjoy your first day and whatnot."

.

.

Classes were over soon and a thirty minute break commenced.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme, have you noticed that our class only has two girls in it, wonder why?" Naruto raised a brow at his friend who stood against a wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Maybe someone put in a complaint, how troublesome." Shikamaru said after Naruto had finished his sentence.

Both eyes were on the Uchiha, his family had rearranged the classes so that he would be in a less…female…populated class.

"Anyway so since this is our first year of high school and we are dudes, who do you think is hot in your class and please pick someone youthful." Lee said out of nowhere and was accompanied by Neji. "Naruto, you go first."

"That's easy, Sakura-chan of course." He did his famous grin and Neji sighed as he knew that someday his cousin would be heartbroken. "Shikamaru, don't be shy."

"How troublesome, no one, I have a crush on this girl from another school." He lied and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Neji, do tell us who you'd do, even though the answer is obvious."

"….Damn you Shikamaru…its Tenten." He looked at the sky to hide his blush. "Your turn Lee."

"Mind you Naruto; I'm taking Sakura-chan's first experience at true love." Lee grinned and then smirked at Sasuke. "What about you Uchiha?"

"Don't bother, Uchiha is gay, he doesn't like girls." Naruto snickered but was punched by Sasuke as soon as his sentence finished.

"Oi Uchiha, don't resort to harsh methods, Naruto was probably kidding!" Neji reasoned as Sasuke had activated his bloodline trait; his Sharingan.

Sasuke calmed down as Shikamaru and Choji carried an unconscious Naruto to the nurses office.

"So Uchiha, who do you like or who would you do?" Lee persisted.

Sasuke never felt pressured as he didn't really care and he knew the perfect answer to give them, he just walked away and said he'd tell them when he actually liked someone besides himself.

Somewhere on the school field…

Hinata liked the company of her friends but she wanted to eat alone this time so she sat up in a tree and ate her sashimi quietly, she just wanted to enjoy her feel of high school and her surroundings.

She was disturbed when she heard some boys who sounded about her age or maybe a year younger pass by her tree, she ignored them however and continued to eat her sashimi until one of them saw her creamy legs.

He tapped their leaders shoulder and pointed at the tree, the leader smirked as he and his gang walked under her tree but pretended not to see her.

"So Maki, what do you think about those chicks in the freshman class?" the boss asked the scrawny guy called Maki.

"Not bad sir, not bad at all." Maki smirked.

"Hmmm I like the one…" he looked up at Hinata and her heart started thumping. "With the nice legs and blue hair."

"Yeah, how 'bout you come over here and introduce yourself?" Another goon asked slyly.

Hinata sighed and packed her lunch, she didn't want a fight but she needed to get back to her friends now and she figured these guys were only just talk.

She flopped down with her bag and attempted to walk away when someone grabbed her arm.

"W-What are y-y-you doing?!" she squeaked and turned around to face a tall, well built second year.

He said nothing but pulled her close with a smirk, she sort of didn't know what was coming next, he grabbed her chin and pulled her close.

The other guys around him started to snicker and laugh at her misfortune.

"Tell me your name darling and maybe we'll get to know each other and become close, REAL CLOSE." He grinned with his nasty breath in Hinata's face.

"L-Let go o-of me!" She managed to shout so he could hear.

"Oh feisty one I see, I like, what do you say boys, shall we teach her a lesson?" he asked with a sly grin across his face.

His cronies nodded and grins were plastered across their faces too.

His face and lips were inches away from each other when a deep voice broke the silence.

"Let go of her." he said loudly but still stood stoic as ever, Uchiha Sasuke had arrived on the scene.

"What are you gonna do about it you little sh-?!" he was about to say but a punch landed on his face.

The other goons looked dismayed for a few seconds but then glared at Sasuke, one of them charged at him and threw a punch but Sasuke swiftly ducked and kicked his stomach, he sidestepped and stopped a punch flying at him and kicked the boy multiple times in the shin, another guy flung himself at him but he calmly lifted up an arm and punched backwards leaving one member of the group to run off.

He turned back to Hinata, expecting her to shower him with praise and fling herself at him like his fan girls.

"I-I could h-h-have handled t-them myself." She frowned but he could see she was scared of them. "T-Thank you…"

"Hn." Was all he said, he didn't expect that at all but nevertheless he just walked away. "Are you coming?"

"H-Hai!" She stuttered and quickly followed him.

They walked in silence and there was a comfortable distance between the two the walk back was short and bitter as none of them even bothered to start a conversation, Hinata saw her friends and quickly walked over to them while Sasuke kept on walking and appeared emotionless as ever.

'Weird girl…I'll be sure to actually remember her name…' Sasuke mentally noted as he walked over to (unfortunately) Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme! Where the hell have you been?" Naruto called out to him as he approached.

Sasuke just kept quiet and had a cold glare set on Naruto, there was no way in hell he was going to tell them all about the incident with the Hyuuga girl, even if Neji was not there at the moment, Naruto however just shrugged and mumbled something and they continued with their usual banter.

Later on, the school day had came close to an end and the Hyuuga heiress was happy to go home soon, despite today's weird event she never even bothered to talk to the Uchiha boy, not out of spite but of fear that she might annoy him by accident.

Neji waited for her by the school gates with Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, are you ready to leave?" Neji asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Hinata looked at him for a moment before nodding, until she saw Naruto's gaze on her and blushed.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Where the hell have you been?!" Naruto yelled and crossed his arms.

Sasuke appeared behind Hinata for a moment and glared at Naruto and walked on.

"Yo! Sasuke you dumbass, what about saying goodbye?!" Naruto raised a brow back at his friend.

He turned around and glanced back at Hinata's disappointed face and then looked blank again as he simply waved over his shoulder.

As soon as he was around the corner from the gate Ino had sparkly eyes while the others either sweat dropped or sighed.

"Waaaaaiiiit! Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the gate and stopped to see him out of sight since he had already left on his bike.

She sighed and walked back to greet everyone and declined an offer from Naruto to be walked home.

Soon the Hyuuga's departed too and arrived home as soon as possible.

**Yo, sorry if this isn't as exciting as it seems but it'll pick up I promise :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Well hello again, finally had time to update and check who actually cares about the story, hope everyone had a good week, I know I did! Anyway, on with the story!**

"Mother, we're home!" Hinata announced as she and Neji entered the Hyuuga household, and made her way to the kitchen where her mother was.

"Oh hello Hinata, Neji-san." Her mother smiled warmly as she looked at the two teenagers. "How was your day?"

"It was alright thank you." Hinata said as she took an apple from the fruit bowl and gave it a wash.

"Yes aunt, it was quite enjoyable." Neji smiled and took a can of juice and walked up towards his room.

"Hinata, dinner will be served in two hours, ok?" Her mother smiled as she had just finished preparing the fish for tonight's feast.

Hinata nodded and then went up to her room; she recalled the day's events and smiled until the memory of the field incident came to mind.

'Sasuke-san is really weird but I suppose I do owe him now…' Hinata thought as she went to go and take a shower.

She and Neji did their homework soon after and then ate dinner with the family which was uncomfortable for them both due to the awkward silence but nevertheless sleep came quick in the Hyuuga household as each had their own eventful and tiresome day.

In the Uchiha household however…

"Foolish little brother, its time for you to go to bed." Itachi glared at Sasuke as he made his way out of the kitchen and it was past nine.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled and went up to his room anyway but not to sleep, he just lied down and looked up at the ceiling, he stared at it for a while before he got up to change into a t-shirt and pajama pants.

Sleep came quick to him as he was slightly more tired due to his little fight earlier.

The next day…

Sasuke got up early and took a lengthy shower before getting dressed for school; he was having some breakfast when his father came in.

"Good morning son, I would just like to tell you that your mother and I have come to a decision that will affect your future and the Uchiha clan too." His father began. "We have agreed to arrange a marriage between Haruno Sakura and yourself."

At that Sasuke frowned and gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"She's perfect wife material and she is better suited for you, our other options were Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata."

At the last name Sasuke coughed and furrowed his brows. "What!?" He was completely shocked.

"We did not choose them because the Yamanaka business is not in that much of good terms right now and Hyuuga Hiashi is a man who will not give his daughters hand up so easily, even if your offspring will be the most powerful and wealthy in all of Konoha." His father spoke matter-of-factly.

"To hell with that, why Sakura!?" Sasuke said between gritted teeth.

"Like I said, she's the trophy wife and her family has no problems with the ordeal." His father spoke with finality.

"What, you already spoke to her parents!?" Sasuke yelled and stood up.

"We have a couple of times yes, now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for work." Fugaku said and turned for the bathroom.

Sasuke balled his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white, he was outraged, why the hell should he marry that pink haired super psycho fan girl!

"Foolish little brother, it's time for us to go, get your stuff and get in the car." Itachi stated while fixing his tie and a small smirk made its way onto his lips.

He loved seeing his little brother so riled up like this, it was a rare sight.

Soon they got into the car and rode to school, Sasuke could only imagine the torture if Sakura knew about this...

Meanwhile, at school...

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten grinned and hugged her friend as she came into a close radius of the female.

She received several greetings from her friends and waited until Naruto came, she was eager to see him this morning.

Meanwhile, 5 minutes away from school...

'I got it!' Sasuke mentally yelled. 'I just have to make mom and dad reconsider by finding someone more...normal...to date, but who?'

Sasuke tapped on the window with his nail; scanning through every female face he could recall at the academy, most of them were fan girls though...

He had arrived at Konoha high and got out without a word to his brother.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted a very cheerful Hinata.

'Hinata! I'll seduce the Hyuuga so that mom and dad will reconsider, the problem is that...'

He watched as she blushed several times for Naruto's lame jokes and how close he'd get and then back away...

'She likes Naruto!'

"Sasuke-kun is here!" "Oh my god, it's Sasuke-kun!" "Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ignored them and marched right up to Hinata, he gave her a glance and saw that she was frightened and confused; he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the same time, even Neji was flabberghasted, he decided to follow them though.

This was the perfect plan to work on any girl, his charm was what he needed to rely on and his good looks would help a lot.

Sasuke dragged Hinata to a secluded area behind some lockers and near the gym, he stopped abruptly making her nearly bump into him.

"Ok Hinata, I know we haven't really talked and this is sudden but I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Sasuke smirked and never let go of her wrist.

She said nothing but nodded in a shocked manner.

"Hinata...do you...are you...in love with Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke fumbled a bit and shifted his eyes around nervously.

"Sasuke-kun...I...I do love Naruto-kun, ever since I was a child and I still do till today." Hinata answered rather confidently.

Sasuke sighed and dropped his head down and then looked at her again with those calm eyes of his.

"In that case, even if I have to fight for it, I will win your heart over, Hinata, even if you still love the dobe, I won't give up, he may have guts and that optimism no one else has but we're the same in all different ways Hinata, even if it's little by little, I'll do what it takes for you to love me." And with that he concluded by gently kissing her hand and then he disappeared leaving Hinata speachless and unable to move.

"Sasuke-kun...?" She managed and jumped when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Are you ok Hinata?!" Neji asked, quite worriedly.

She simply nodded he sighed but then pressed further.

"He didn't...try to take advantage of you did he?" Neji growled and fisted his hands.

"N-No, nothing like that, he just asked me a question... And I'm sorry, Neji-kun, I have to go now, see you later." Hinata said before walking towards class.

She made sure to sit on the far end, away from sasuke in all of her classes, especially in biology where a lab partner would be needed, so she paired up with another girl but was distracted easily as she felt a pair of eyes watching her every move.

Almost as if he was checking her out.

She gave a quick glance and met his black orbs for a few seconds before frantically turning to her own work.

Soon it was lunch break and she sat down in a secluded area next to this girl Yumi who was in her biology class also, they talked a bit and after Hinata ate her bento she had a cookie and munched on it joyfully.

Unaware of the big crumb on her right cheek she kept on talking.

Right out of nowhere Sasuke appeared beside her and grabbed her cheeks and licked the crumb off, he purposefully licked his lips, gave a smirk and then left again. (Haha got that from Ouran)

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She called out to nothing in particular, she looked around to realise that most of the cafeteria's populace was now looking at her.

And not in a very good way...

She avoided Sasuke and his ice cold gaze until the end of the day, she was waiting for Neji who's class had a practical to do for last period.

"Ne Sakura-chan, just one date pleeeeease?!" Naruto could be heard coming from around the corner.

"No way, I still love Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and that will never change." Sakura said firmly while trying her best not to punch Naruto in the face.

Hinata felt a pang of guilt remembering that Sasuke set his eyes on herself and was quite determined to make her his.

And part of her was shattered as she heard Naruto say those words, she felt disappointed because he loved a girl who was way different from her in many aspects.

She turned to walk on when Sakura noticed her walking.

"Hey, Hinata-san!" Sakura smiled and waved.

Hinata hesitantly turned around and flashed a big smile towards the two.

"Hello S-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun!" Hinata forced the words out of her mouth.

"Hey Hinata, please tell Naruto to walk with someone else after school, I'm rather busy." Sakura pleaded and Naruto looked saddened.

"S-sorry Sakura-san, I, I can't..I have to meet-" Her words were cut off as Sasuke came up from behind her and finished her sentence.

"She had to meet me so that I could talk to Neji after school..." Sasuke said rather emotionlessly.

"S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata jumped.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, how chivalrous of you to wait with Hinata-san for her cousin, you're such a gentleman, no wonder you're so irresistable." Sakura winked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Let's go...Hinata." Sasuke simply said and dragged Hinata towards the building before Neji's class.

"Look Hinata, I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me, sorry, I got carried away this morning, I have this issue that can only be resolved with your help..." Sasuke started as they stood against the building.

"W-What, so all that scary romantic talk was fake?" Hinata asked surprisedly.

"Yes, I just need you to pretend to like me, I'll explain why now; at first I heard the news this morning..." Sasuke then told her this morning's events and how distressed he was, he also told her that he desperately needed her help. "So what do you say?"

"...I'll do it but...Naruto-kun..." Hinata frowned and remembered that Naruto would know about the "Relationship".

"He'll probably get jealous or something, knowing the dobe, he'll also be disappointed and say stupid stuff about why you chose me..." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata smiled up at him, remembering that Naruto always cared about you in his own way.

Sasuke was starting to feel all weird inside and then quickly cleared his throat.

"And there are only two rules; we never go past kissing and we never fall in love with each other." Sasuke held out his hand for her to shake.

Hinata blushed madly and then shook although she wanted her first kiss to be with Naruto.

"Good, so from tomorrow onwards, we'll be dating, here's my number if you have any questions and also so we can plan better." He smirked and handed her a small piece of paper with his number on it (A/N:Duh).

She looked at it and put it away before muttering a "Thanks".

"Oh and Hyuuga." He said to get her attention. "Thanks for agreeing."

"N-No problem Uchiha-san." She smiled warmly but he frowned.

"Sasuke."

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"Call me Sasuke from now on." He furrowed his brows.

She giggled before nodding; he looked at his watch and smirked.

"Bye Hyuuga." He waved and walked away.

"Bye Sasuke!" She smiled and waved.

She was so excited about her first fake relationship.

**So there ya have it, the second chapter, lame I know but yeah, please read n review. Reviews are really appreciated, like seriously I'd kiss you toes if you review. That was weird ok bye :)**


End file.
